Rock Scorpio T125JB
Rock Scorpio T125JB (original version: Rock Escolpio T125JB) is a Defense-Type that appears in Beyblade: Metal Fusion and Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is owned by Busujima and Lera, and is the evolution of Escolpio WD145B. it's performance tip is made of spikes. Face Bolt: Scorpio This Face depicts Scorpius, one of the 88 constellations in space, it is Green on a brown face. Energy Ring: Scorpio The Energy Ring is a brownish-red color and represents a scorpion's stinger. It is the second lightest Energy Ring, only heavier than the Gemios clear wheel by about 0.01 grams. Attack: 2 Defence:1'' ''Stamina: 4 Fusion Wheel: Rock *'Weight:' 31.4 grams Rock has six large protrusions with small, shallow gaps between each one. It also overhangs the Track much like the original Leone Metal Wheel, although to a smaller extent. Rock as a Defense-Type is unable to match the qualities of Fusion Wheels such as Earth and Basalt, because the shape of Rock produces a significant amount of recoil upon contact with another Wheel. As a result, Rock is an outclassed Defense Wheel. Spin Track: Tornado 125 *'Weight:' 1.7 grams T125 has four upward-facing wing protrusions spaced apart widely. The Track is designed to work in a similar way to DF145, although the effect it produces is negligible. The performance of this Track is similar to D125, and as a height, is generally overshadowed by CH120. Performance Tip: Jog Ball (JB) Jog Ball has the same size as Wide Ball but with more Defense due to the little rounded spikes on it to grip onto the stadium when it is hit. This Performance Tip is actually acts more like a Balance type bottom than a Defensive one, due to the fact that it moves around with notable aggression and grips for strong hits. When solo spinning the spikes will not grip and instead will lessen floor contact increasing stamina over WB. It still retains quite high Defense in Endurance and low recoil. In fact, this would be a nearly flawless fantastically Balanced Performance Tip if not for one downfall. This is that while roaming around it sets itself up for a K.O. and Attack Types whether in the flower pattern or not will hit it, and it's closer to the exits, making the chances of a stadium out higher. In the anime it is shown to be able to spin on top of/in liquids, however, in real life, any Performance Tip can spin in liquids, just not that well. Also, in the anime, JB has spikes on the top of his tip but not in real life. It is outclassed by MB due to more weight and Stamina and RB due to more friction and a wider circumference. Trivia *This Beyblade was only in one episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Gallery RockScorpio.jpg RockScorpioMotif.PNG|Motif Scorpio.PNG Scorpio2.PNG beyblade-rock-scorpio-1.jpg|Hasbro's box. rock_scorpio_box.jpg|Takara Tomy's box. HPIM1789.JPG RockEscolpio_anime.jpg|Rock Scorpio T125JB in the Anime. energy ring.jpg|scorpio energy ring imagesCALMSO5J.jpg|It's Owner in Metal Fusion: Busujima 4.png|It's Owner in Metal Masters: Lera Category:Spin Track Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Performance Tip Category:Defense Type Category:Defence Type Category:Defense Type Category:Defense type Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Merchandise Category:Defense Type Category:Team Lovushka Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Big Bang Bladers